Learning to Love
by InfiniteFandom17
Summary: NSFW Korrasami story of their budding romance after Season 4. Asami, being the more experienced of the two, becomes Korra's teacher in love, and expressing it physically. Please read my Author's Note at the top of Chapter 1. If you want to see where it goes, be sure to hit that "Follow" button, 'kay?
1. Chapter 1

_[Author's Note: There are plenty of naughty Korrasami stories on this website and elsewhere on the web. This is not meant to be gratuitous and just a vehicle to have these two characters simply 'do it'. But rather, as adults in a relationship, and one where they truly love and respect each other, this is where the physical act becomes a summation of their feelings for one another. If the world were different, we might have gotten more than just hints of this while the show was on TV, but for now it's safe to say that the characters are happiest when in each other's arms.]_

 **Chapter 1: Butterflies**

The butler gave Korra a nod as she sprang up the stairs to the mansion's front door. Normally, he would have quietly opened the door for her, but her forward movement was too fast – to match the butterflies fluttering in round in her stomach.

The grand foyer spread out before her like a sparkling jewel of polished wood and marble. She would not be deterred though, even as her nervousness spread from her stomach into her chest. Her heart tapped out a rapid drumbeat in her chest the higher she climbed higher.

She shot around the corner, past her intended destination and hit the bathroom just down the hall. Korra doused her face with water from the sink and dabbed it dry, trying to calm her nerves.

 _Relax. You've faced demigods and mechanized tyrants before. This should be easy. A snap. Child's play._

Only it wasn't.

She would have almost preferred some enemy to face than this. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection staring back. She almost expected to see her tribal sidelocks dangling at her temples and the high pony tail stick out from the back, but they were gone. Her hair was in a short bob that hung just below her jawline. She stared into her own blue eyes, thinking.

Weeks had passed since she and Asami had come back from the spirit world, and the memories of their time together still glowed brightly in her heart. Their first kiss had been electric. Korra had gone up on her tiptoes in the yellow light of the spirit portal she had created. Yellow with just a hint of green. It had been _perfect_. Asami's lips had been so soft, and Korra's heart had fluttered in her chest like a caged bird, spreading its wings.

It had just been the two of them, just as Korra wanted, far away from perils and pitfalls of being the Avatar. The two of them had lain down in a field of beautiful spirit blossoms, and Asami had pillowed her head against Korra's shoulder. Her warmth, her nearness had warmed Korra's spirit, which was weary of war, of destruction.

But it had gone no further than that. Even their kisses had been quick, staccato bursts with none of the prolonged passion that Korra had read about in the poems. Was this love? Was it just a phase? But perhaps most of all: _Would it last?_

Korra steadied her breath with an airbending technique that Tenzin had taught her. Her beating heart rebelled for long seconds, but then slowed down to a reasonable pace.

 _You can do this. You're the Avatar. Even Roku once admitted that being the Avatar helps you with the ladies._

This brought a smile to Korra's face, and she liked the way it looked in the mirror. She slipped from the bathroom and went back down the hall with a sense of déjà vu as she approached the main office. She could hear Asami's voice coming from inside.

"He wants to do _what_?" Asami said. "Is that even possible? Hmmm…okay, but use the remote testing site, just in case. Yes, yes, I know. Yes, you can tell him I said it's okay to 'do the thing.' All right, call me if there's any problem with the safety permits."

Korra knocked on the door and then opened it wide enough to poke her head through. She was rewarded by Asami's expression of surprise. Her eyes went wide. _Those eyes_ , Korra thought, _ghostly green like old glass bottles or clearest jade_. The butterflies came back, only now a tsunami.

"I've got to go, Jhu Li," Asami said hastily into the phone and then hung up. She stood up and came around the massive desk, wearing a skirt in her signature dark red and black.

"Korra!"

Suddenly the other woman had taken both of Korra's hands and pulled her close. Korra felt faint. Asami had this effect on her. There was an elegance and glamour that Asami possessed that eclipsed even the most sultry mover star, even Ginger. And that one lock of long black hair that fell at her left temple drove Korra crazy in all the nicest ways.

"I didn't know you were here," Asami said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to surprise you. I guessed it worked."

"It certainly did, and I'm glad," she said. "I've missed you."

They hadn't seen as much of each other since they had come back. Future Enterprises was a major player in helping the reconstruction effort. Zuvira had cut quite a swathe throughout the city. And with things in such a state of flux, there were always shady figures looking to do empire building, not always quietly, and not always peacefully. While Asami tried to rebuild the city, Korra had been busy trying to keep it from tearing itself apart.

"I've missed you, too." Korra said, swallowing hard. "I…I-uh…" _Say it. Just say it. You're both adults_. There was that spot again, that spot on the back of her neck that itched whenever she liked someone. She could help but scratch it.

Asami raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Korra, what is it?" She let go of Korra's left hand and placed it on Korra's cheek. If she hadn't felt a flush in her cheeks before, Korra felt it now. Even through her brown skin, it was still visible.

"You're trembling, and you're blushing too," Asami said. "It's okay. Tell me what's going on."

 _You better say something quick_ , Korra told herself, _she starting to be concerned that something's truly wrong._

"I would, uh, like to stay for dinner tonight, Asami…if that's okay." _You said that last part too quickly._

"I'd love that," Asami said. "I'll have the chef make that soup you love so much—"

"And stay for breakfast," Korra interrupted. _Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant_. _Love poets the world over are turning in their graves. Good one, Korra._

"…Oh," Asami said, eyes widening again.

"That is, if…you know…you don't mind me, um…staying. If it's not too much…uh, trouble, I—" This time it was Korra's turn to be interrupted.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck and pulled her into a fiery kiss that made Korra infinitely strong and weak at the same time. When Asami finally pulled back, her face hovered large in Korra's view, and the rest of the universe disappeared.

"Korra, do…do you mean it? Do you really want to stay with me tonight?"

 _What kind of question was that?_

"Y-yes…more than anything," Korra replied. "Is that…alright?"

"Alright?" Asami said. "It's what I've _dreamed_ of."

 _Wait…what *she's* been dreaming of?_

There was another kiss, and this time Korra leaned into it, allowing the desires that burned within her to transfer through that contact. Asami took two steps backward and leaned against her massive desk. This time when they parted, they were both breathless. Asami looked slightly flushed, too; strands of her perfect hair were suddenly out of place.

"Not here," Asami said. "Another kiss like that I don't think I could wait. Please, Korra, I want our first time to be something special, hmm?"

Korra nodded, though at that moment she wanted nothing more than to have that rush of blood, the heat created between them. Her eyes unfocused as though in a trance, but then she came back to herself.

"Trust me, it will be worth waiting for," Asami said, and coy smile she flashed could have melted ice in the next room.

"You are so beautiful," Korra said and her voice wavered. She had never spoken words she felt were so true. She might have cried, she was so overcome.

"I am blessed beyond all others that you think so," Asami replied, and put those errant strands to rights. She slid her bottom up onto the desk and crossed her long legs, just enough where Korra saw the trailing edge of her black stockings, and where they ended with red garters.

Korra realized she was staring, and that mouth hung open in both awe and surprise. She looked up to find Asami smiling.

"Tonight, you're all mine," Asami said. "We'll have dinner…and then dessert."

[To be continued…]


	2. Chapter 2

[ _Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this second installment. This one is definitely NSFW, folks_. ;) ~SP]

 **Chapter II: First Blush**

Neither of them ate much at dinner that night. Korra watched Asami have a few spoonfuls of soup, but little else. Korra herself only had tasted the soup and forced herself to eat a couple of dinner rolls. She didn't watch to go hungry, but neither did she want something heavy on her stomach…when the time came.

Asami seemed to know what she was doing in that calm, near-otherworldly way she knew almost everything. The corners of her mouth turned up in a subtle smile that drove Korra into the world of possibilities to come that night. Korra felt her breath come in shallow bursts. The sides of her face along with her neck and palms tingled with pins and needles. She felt overly warm all over, and cold at the same time, as though she had a fever.

Perhaps in a way she did.

Asami leaned over and laid a hand over Korra's, and whispered: " It's all right, Korra. I feel the same way." She looked as collected and still as a cup of water. "An hour. Give me an hour to prepare myself, and then come to me."

Korra nodded numbly as Asami swept from the room. Korra went to the guest room and the anticipation nearly caused her to come undone. Elsewhere in the house, the most alluring woman in Korra's world readied herself to make love.

The mere thought of her filled Korra with such longing that she could barely stand it. She trembled, and once again used those Air Bender breathing techniques to still herself, to calm a heart that thundered a rapid tattoo in her chest. But in the midst of that sea of nervousness, she could feel her body's fire building and building on itself. Fragments of sweet visions flickered at the edges of her vision, even as the butterflies made themselves known once more.

Finally, the hour had past and Korra left the guest room for the master bedroom. She had made her own preparations, such as they were. She was acutely aware of her own blood rushing through her veins as she knocked on the engraved double doors.

"Enter."

Korra pushed the door open and was greeted by candlelight from a dozen braziers and sconces scattered throughout the room. Despite the warm light, it was pleasantly cool as the air played across her skin. Korra was barefoot, and felt the rose petals before she saw them, even if the room smelled softly of them, and night-blooming jasmine.

"Hello, Korra."

Korra saw her on the bed, her chin propped, supported up on her elbows with her rounded calves kicked up behind her, ankles playfully crossed. There was much to be jealous of when it came to Asami's hair, but now it had more waves at the tips with more body to it overall, in a perfect pin-up style. One look at the black and green lingerie she wore and Korra felt immediately under dressed.

Korra wore only her pajama bottoms and an athletic top. She knew the point was to get out of them, so she had uncomplicated the matter. As Asami moved from the bed, she saw all the wonderful ways that Asami had complicated so little clothing. Black lace garters crisscrossed her hips, holding up sheer black stockings that came all the way to mid-thigh. Emerald green panties with black lace on the side made their home there, which matched her bra. When she stood up, she was taller even than normal as she wore black stiletto heels with matching green poms on the tops.

With liquid grace, Asami came to stand before Korra, who stood with eyes roughly the size of dinner plates. Asami laughed and turned in place so that Korra could see her all over. There was no bad angle, and the back matched the wonder of the front.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Asami, I—" Korra croaked. That green bra was cut low, just as the panties were shaped like a 'V' in the back. Korra was staring at the glory before her, more than she could have ever imagined. Perhaps something in her past lives might have prepared her for this, but for now she was alone. She was merely Korra, who felt hot and out of place in Asami's boudoir.

"It's all right, Korra," Asami said. "I _want_ you to see me."

Asami pressed Korra's hand against her left breast. Korra melted at the softness and firmness of her, even though the green material. She felt a chill run through her neck and shoulders.

"That's, uh, really nice," Korra said, aware that her mind wasn't working right.

Korra kneaded it experimentally, and Asami smiled. "Tell me, Korra, have you ever been with a woman before?"

Korra removed her hand, and shook her head, no.

"A man, perhaps?"

Again, Korra shook her head. "Mako wanted to, and so did I, but I-I just wasn't ready."

"I thought as much. I see that look. It is _nothing_ to be ashamed of, Korra. We arrive at this moment in our own time. For me, it was early because I was wealthy and in the public eye."

"And because you are _gorgeous_ ," Korra blurted out. "You have such pale skin, such a perfect hourglass figure, and those _eyes_ …I can't tell you what they do to me." _Though, if you look at my chest just now, you might have an idea._

"Thank you," Asami said, and seemed genuinely flattered, bowing her head slightly. "Would it surprise you to learn that you are what I had hoped to look like when I was a girl? Smooth, seamless brown skin, powerful legs and arms, a tight stomach, and eyes the blue of a summer sky. However much you may find me fair, Korra, know that you are even more intoxicating _to me_."

"I don't know, Asami, I think you are –"

Asami stepped in and kissed her, and for a while there was no talking. And yet, as aggressive as Asami's kisses were, she molded her body to Korra's, soft and yielding. When they finally broke away, there was a rosy flush to Asami's cheeks.

"Yes," she said, and again. "Yes."

She dropped her ghostly green eyes to Korra's athletic top, and then looked up at her through her thick eyelashes. Korra nodded and reached down, and pulled the top over her head, and let it fall to the floor in a heap. She wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Korra had never thought much of her own breasts. They didn't extend out as far as she would have liked, but they were very round and, if she say so herself, rather perky. And right now the tips were diamond hard, both from the cool air and the fire burning in her veins. Korra went ahead and took off her pajama bottoms , under which she also wore nothing. Now she stood before Asami, completely exposed.

Korra had always noticed when men gave her an appreciative look, even if she never quite felt like she deserved it. She worked hard on maintaining her physique, hours a day of conditioning and training, and while she knew this gave her a well-honed, muscular body, it was never done with the intent of looking good.

But the look of desire on Asami's face told her that her athletic form was much appreciated. Asami looked her up and down and her eyes unfocused for a moment in bliss, or anticipation, or both.

"Korra, did you shave just for me?"

Korra nodded. She didn't usually do much more than trim the hedges, as it were, but she had tried to do away with it entirely for Asami, even if she didn't quite get it all. Parts down here still had a little more texture than she would have liked.

"Well, fair's fair," Asami said, turning her back and sweeping her dark hair over her shoulder, revealing the catch on her bra. "Don't keep me waiting."

Korra unhooked her, and the garment came way as Asami shrugged out of it. When she turned, her long hair covered her breasts, even if the impression of her curves stood out even through those dark tresses. Korra stepped swept the hair out of the way, and was not disappointed with the result.

Like everything on Asami, they were perfect. Korra went right in and put one in her mouth, teasing the nipple with her tongue, while her hand massaged the other. Even the beauty of the spirit world could not compare to sublime pleasure of the act.

"That's what I like to see, Korra," Asami said, breathing harder now. "It's not easy to be confident when it's all so new." Asami lifted her chin to look Korra in the eyes. "One day, you'll come to me, rip my clothes off, and have me on the spot, and you'll know that I want nothing more." she said. "But for now, for tonight, will you let me lead in this dance? There are so many things I want to show you, teach you." This time Asami caressed Korra's breasts, like feather touches, while supporting them from below. Her hands were soft and warm, and so very gentle.

"Yes," Korra said, and felt her mouth fall open at Asami's touch. "I want to be good for you, Asami."

"You needn't worry about that," Asami said, taking her hand, and leading her to the bed. Korra settled among the silk sheets. They felt incredible on her bare skin. Asami joined her and for long moments they lay looking into each other's eyes - the pause for the plunge.

"Come over here, Korra," Asami said, her breath quickening. "And let the lessons begin."


End file.
